


Sealed

by Diachan93 (fluentinsnark)



Series: Zen (ItaNaru Drabbles) [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demons, Enchanted Stone, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluentinsnark/pseuds/Diachan93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day his soul would reappear and when it did Naruto would snatch it because he desperately wanted to be in his lover's arms again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sealed

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 351
> 
> Setting: AU/Fantasy. Itachi is a sealed demon. Naruto, his lover, protects his resting place.

Soft hands glided across the cool stone graciously as their owner gazed upon the smooth figure carved into the cave wall. He wasn't tall nor was he short. He wore an elaborate kimono in the colors of the sunset, nine glorious fox tails swishing languidly behind him and a pair of matching fluffy hears a top his head giving the occasional twitch as they picked up sound. His short spiky blond hair fell around his cherub face, his features reverent as stared at the stone.

Intricately carved into the wall was his lover, the greatest demon of them all, Itachi Uchiha of the Uchiha Devil Clan. He was just as confident and aristocratic in his silent, sealed form as he was all those centuries ago when he walked the Earth.

Naruto could only sigh as he pulled his hand away from the polished face. He could only guess what the three Sages of Toad, Slug and Snake had been thinking when they performed the ritual that sealed Itachi. Since that time, the world had changed. The various demon clans had begun fighting even going so far as to involve humans. Everything was falling into chaos and Itachi, the only with the power to quell the insane violence, was stuck in this...this...

He couldn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes. The only way Itachi would be released was if, and that's a big if, the reincarnation of Itachi's soul awakened its powers and willingly returned it to Itachi. Naruto fell to his knees before his love.

Human's were incredibly selfish creatures. He'd seen them interact. He'd seen each and every war from start to finish and from all angles. They were a petty, arrogant people and the likelihood of whoever had Itachi's soul actually giving it was unbearably slim.

Naruto had never felt a need to pray so urgently as he did then. His closed his tear ridden eyes and begged the Demonic Gods to bring forth his love's soul.

Not to solve his own loneliness, but to solve the inferno of hatred and pain the world had fallen into.


End file.
